demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dancer3211996/My final message
okay, so personalized messages here to those i wanna say bye 2. some of u will have vids under so watch them. 1. Mom (through her, Dawn and Poppy): Mom, i am srry. plz know that no matter what u r my mom, and i will always b loyal 2 u, as well as the rest of the family. i never have turned against u, and never will. just need to control my temper. i leave because i cannot stand having a daily reminder of how much i fail u and the rest of the family. i fail just by running away from this. i am srry. plz relay this message 2 grandpa, grandma, and great-grandpa if u have time. i am srry i fil u all. Dawn and Poppy, u 2 r the beautiful daughters of the best goddess ever. never forget that, and u will do just fine. good luck!!!! (Mom, u have a vid @ the end) (dawn and poppy have the same song @ end as hannah, emma, zanna, destiny, and chey) 2. Hannah: i am srry 4 all the things i said, and all my actions. u r amazing, and anyone would b completely stuid to think otherwise. u will b the best demigod on the planet with emma dawn and poppy, i am sure of it!!!!! (u, emma, dawn, poppy, zanna, destiny, and chey all have the same song) 3. Emma: i dont know if ull ever c this, but just know that u r awsome and will do fine!!! daughters of roseia PWN!!!! (u, hannah, dawn, poppy, zanna, destiny, and chey all have the same song) 4. Marie: i am srry 4 my actions. i acted completely out of line, and i know it. good luck w/ everything, i hope everything turns out okay. (u have a song @ the bottom.) 5. Zanna: u r the best child of iris ever!!!! thnx 4 trying, but i am leaving. i am srry. good luck w/ everything. (u, hannah, emma, dawn, poppy, destiny, and chey all have the same song) 6: Destiny: lol, what do i say? ur future telling is confusing, but u r awsome. u put up w/ all of us asking u stipid ?'s, and u stay happy all the time. i hope everything turns out good 4 u 2. (u, hannah, emma, dawn, poppy, zanna, and chey all have the same song) 7. Chey: thnx. i am srry 4 all the bad things i said/did. i wuz out of line, and i hope u can forgive me. u 2 r awsome, and i hope everything turns out good 4 u 2. (u, hannah, emma, dawn, poppy, zanna, and destiny all have the same song.) 8. Eragon, Saphira, and Glaedr (through them, Arya, Orik, Islanzadi, and Nasuada): i really hope everything turns out okay there. i hope u succeed in all ur adventures, and that nobody gets hurt. i hope u destroy that bastard tyrant, Galbatorix. i hope that Alegasia is purged of all evil at ur capable hands, and the hands of ur races. Fly Strong, all of u. ( u all have a song @ the bottom) 9. EVERYONE ABOVE: I am srry 4 my behavior. i acted completely out of line, and i am ashamed of it. i hope u all can forgive me. i hope all of u have a great life, for u r all great, and great people deserve greatness. i hope nothing bad befalls u, and that the rest of ur lives r happy and worry free. (song @ bottom 4 u all) goodbye everyone. thumb|300px|right|everyonethumb|300px|right|eragon, saphira, glaedr, arya, orik, nusuada, islanzadithumb|300px|right|marie thumb|300px|right|for Mom and rest of familythumb|300px|right|hannah, emma, dawn, poppy, zanna, destiny, chey Category:Blog posts